


Blue Like Ocean

by ClairDeLune316



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, heartbroken Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairDeLune316/pseuds/ClairDeLune316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows that he is completely in love with Arthur, but he also knows that Arthur doesn't feel the same way he feels about him. Well, in the end, Merlin finds himself very surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Like Ocean

Merlin was in his room, resting his tired body on his bed, feeling his eyes closing slowly. Today was an exhaustive day, and he wished for this moment since his early morning.

Today, Arthur was really, really intolerable. He wanted Merlin to do everything. Literally. Merlin had to clean his armor, all his shields and all his swords, had to clean floor in his room, had to clean his whole room, he had to be target for Arthur's training again, today Arthur was training twice and he wanted to go hunting again, so he had to carry all the weapons Arthur wanted to use during the hunt, and this time, Arthur wanted almost all the weapons they had! And even Gaius gave him his never ending list of herbs he had to buy and get! He was slowly getting them during the day, and because of that he was late with Arthur's lunch, so Arthur sent him to town and he was target for vegetable again.

But, he didn't say a word. Not a single one. He was just doing what he was supposed to do, just as always, because he knew where his place was. However, the irony was that he realized that after he was far far gone for Arthur. He remembered the time he first saw him, and god, he thought that Arthur was the biggest douchebag ever. He really thought that he would hate him, and then he became his servant, and he was so angry because of that, he really thought Arthur was the biggest idiot he has ever met,and then he get to know Arthur more, and there he was, platonically in love with The Prince of Camelot. But, the worst part was, that at first he thought that Arthur could actually feel the same about him. When he became Arthur's servant, both of them started teasing each other, and even little flirt with each other. But, the truth was, that Merlin soon realized that Arthur did not feel about Merlin the way Merlin felt about him. So, it was better to know where his place was and stop imagining things. Like The Future King would actually fall for him. _Haha._ Let him laugh!

He was slowly falling asleep with bitterness on his tongue, when he heard soft knocking on his door. He forced himself to open his eyes and he saw Gaius head looking at him with soft eyes.

“Merlin?” he called with even softer voice. He knew Merlin was exhausted.

“Arthur wants you to come to his room.”

Merlin just sighed, got up and headed to Arthur without a word. Again.

Gaius gave him a worried look, he knew Merlin wasn't okay lately.

Merlin was walking slowly, taking his time. He felt like he could fall asleep during his walking, the lack of sweetness never leaving.

After a while he knocked on Arthur's door, then slowly opened it.

He entered the room and closed the door behind himself, then turn to face Arthur. He was standing next to his big window, staring at Merlin, a hint of pity on his face. He clearly must've noticed the tiredness on Merlin's face, and suddenly he wanted to turn away from Arthur. He didn't want his pity.

“Do you need something, sir?” Merlin asked without any emotion in his voice.

Arthur was still standing there, tall, built and beautiful as always. His golden hair was softly falling him into his forehead, soft blue eyes scanning him. Again, Merlin thought that even the whole ocean was nothing comparing it to this beautiful, bright eyes. Merlin felt butterflies in his stomach again.

“Merlin,” Arthur sighed. It was miserable sigh.

Merlin threw all his tiredness away as he saw that beautiful blue eyes filling with hopelessness. What was wrong? He wanted that eyes to be bright again. He wanted Arthur to be happy again.

He took a little step closer to him, asking: “What is it, sir?”

He tried not to sound too much worried, although he was.

After few seconds, Arthur looked Merlin right into his eyes, and took few steps towards him, but still leaving small distance between them. His face was concerned, worried.

Merlin looked Arthur right in the eyes. He didn't know what was happening, and the whole world seemed to start to incredibly spin with Arthur this close to him. He looked down, even if it was against every fiber in his body. He knew while his world was spinning, Arthur was cool and okay with the lack of distance between them. This wasn't good. Merlin didn't need to get hurt.

He looked Arthur right into his eyes again, and their eyes met.

"You're making me a better person, a better Prince, Merlin." Arthur said, hand raising to land on Merlin's right cheek. That gave Merlin even more butterflies into his stomach, leaving him completely confused, and he shivered a little. He tried not to lean into Arthur's touch. Arthur had to notice that, because he smiled softly.

"Since the day you came, Camelot is brighter place. I just...You don't know how happy I was that you became my servant, Merlin." Arthur continued, killing the distance between the two of them.

Merlin shivered, again. He didn't know that. He didn't know anything and his confusion was bigger and bigger with every passing second. Arthur never seemed to like him the way Merlin liked Arthur. At least he never showed it the way Merlin did. Like Merlin used to. It was few weeks ago from now that Merlin accepted that his crush, after few more months turned into love, was platonic. And he learned to live with that. He really did. And it was good for him. It was good to know where his place was, so he wouldn't get hurt. Even if with every day seeing Arthur and the way he look at Merlin that was not the same Merlin looked at him, yes, it was painful, but not that painful. It was less painful than not seeing the man at all. Merlin accepted that.

So he stopped the whole teasing and flirting with Arthur. And at first Arthur did not seem to notice this change in Merlin's behavior, but lately Arthur started to ask Merlin questions if he is alright, but still didn't seem to be worried about it, so Merlin....he was just really confused. And now even more, with Arthur standing this close to him, slowly but surely killing this little distance between them, gently pressing his forehead onto his.

"You don't even know how glad I am that you came in here, Merlin." Arthur took a deep breath. “No one understands me like you do. No one gets me like you do. I don't know why, but, with you, everything is different…..But, when you started to act different, I thought that maybe...I just tried to upset you so much. I know that I have been an incerdible idiot these few past days, but I just wanted you to finally talk to me like you used to. Even an angry fight would be better than this coldness and..." Arthur did not finish the sentence, just separated their foreheads and looked Merlin directly in the eyes with one clear question, and Merlin understood, as always.

Merlin couldn't believe this was happening. So Arthur just wanted to upset him. He was just trying to make him angry, because even an angry fight would be better than coldness from Merlin's side. This all seemed like one beautiful dream, and he had real trouble to believe this. 

Merlin shivered again, heart beating so quickly and hard that he was afraid that Arthur could actually hear it, but with no hesitation he slowly nodded.

Arthur's eyes lit up right in that second, he took Merlin's face into his soft, large palms and pressed their lips together. Their kiss was long, soft, gentle and innocent, basically two lips brushing against each other's, with soft touching, Merlin's palms on Arthur's elbow and cheek, Arthur's palms still on Merlin's face and Merlin, now, without any doubts leaned into Arthur.

When they separated their lips, they pressed their foreheads together once more, brushed their noses together and Merlin was the happiest man in the whole world. He looked directly into Arthur's eyes, blue like ocean, and they were bright again. Merlin thought that he could fly right in that moment, and when he thought how stupid he was just a few weeks ago….He just couldn't believe.

After few seconds they just smiled and with another small nod from the both of them they just knew that they will, somehow, make this work.

 


End file.
